


Nuvaes Lavellan [Inquisitor Profile]

by LoveHatesYou



Series: Dragon Age: My OCs and Inquisitors [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love's Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed profile for my Inquisitor, Nuvaes Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuvaes Lavellan [Inquisitor Profile]

****  
_[Made at dolldivine.com because I couldn't get sliders just right for this character]_ ****  
  
  
Name: Nuvaes Lavellan  
**Class:** Rift Mage  
**Weapon of Choice:** Staff, obviously.  
**Race:** Dalish Elf  
**Love Interest:** Solas, Abelas, maybe others ~_^  
**Sexual Origination:** Bi-curious  
**Preferred Position:** Strictly bottom, submissive  
**Best Friends:** Sera, Cole  
**Most Trusted Advisor:** Morrigan  
**Least liked companions:** Blackwall, Cassandra   
**Personality:** Soft spoken and meek, Nuvaes has always counted herself as a healer, not a fighter. Being in charge makes her a nervous wreck and she worries about letting everyone down. She has a soft and caring heart, making her vulnerable to the downfalls of heartache. In public she seems prudish and shy, but there is a slut underneath the surface, begging to be released behind closed doors.  
**Religious Views:** Nuvaes always held the beliefs of her people very close to her heart. She has dedicated her life to worshiping the Elven Gods, so when Solas basically tells her that everything she ever believed in is a lie, it is a crushing reality. Part of her doesn't want to believe him, that perhaps his opinions aren't necessarily reflective of what the Gods were really like. She doesn't want to lose her faith, resolved to cling to the good and the hope that someone or something watches over them.    
**Important Choices:** sided with the mages, did not fight Ancient Elves, drank from the Well of Sorrows, Solas removes the Vallaslin, Vivienne as Divine, The Inquisition remains intact, will try to save Solas.  
  
****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made this character for smut, and she will likely only be used for such. ^_^;


End file.
